This Is How To Be A Heartbreaker
by JR-Boone
Summary: Pezberry Sm/W/Plot - Unedited Years after High School Santana bumps into a very different Rachel Berry then the one she knew before. Might possibly be a loose series of one-shots if you guys like this enough. Let me know what you think por favor?


Title: How To Be A Heartbreaker  
Author: JR_Boone  
Pairing: Pezberry  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Contains explicit smut of the fun kind. I do not own Glee nor do I own the song "How To Be A Heartbreaker".  
Summary: Years after High School Santana bumps into a very different Rachel Berry then the one she knew before. **Might possibly be a loose series of one-shots if you guys like this enough. Let me know what you think por favor? **

Santana Lopez smiled out at the New York City skyline before turning to the nervous realtor and her best friend Elise standing behind her. "I'll take it," she said flashing them a bright smile.

"Oh thank fucking Christ," Elise groaned, her harsh cockney accent echoing off of the barren condo walls and making the prim looking real estate agent wince.

"Chill your ass out, we only looked at a couple," Santana said rolling her eyes but smiling at the girl none the less.

She liked Elise. She was loud and ballsy as hell, and they complimented each other perfectly. The two had met UCLA when Santana was studying music and Elise was studying art, and the two had hit it off immediately. Elise was a good friend – a great friend – and she was the main reason that Santana was in New York City looking for a new home to start her new life in.

The last year had been extremely hard for the Latina. She and Brittany had married in their second year of college and the next five years had been great. Amazing really. But in the last year things had started to change.

Brittany's career as a choreographer was picking up at the same time as Santana's career at Sony Music was doing the same. Dinners started getting missed. Less and less time was spent together. More and more new interesting people kept coming into their lives.

At the end of it all, at no fault to either of them, they had somehow fallen out of love before they knew what hit them. Then a brief period of fighting and blame had started. Harsh words and unfounded accusations were tossed back and forth. Both were so scared and blindsided by this new change in their relationship – a relationship that at this point spanned nearly a decade.

In the end though, they had come together to admit defeat. Not in a bad sense. Just in a sense that they could both admit that sometimes people change. Sometimes they grow apart. It's no one's fault. But it happens and it had happened to them.

So very peacefully they had filed for a divorce, because they knew that if they went on any longer the way they were they would inevitably destroy their friendship. And in the end neither of them could have stood that.

Still, it hurt. Santana felt like a part of her had been removed. She didn't know how to live without Brittany by her side any more. She felt like she was drifting and it showed in her work.

And then Elise had showed up, pushed Santana into a shower, basically dragged her from LA to NYC, and then forced her to interview at Sony's New York headquarters. A week later and the Latina was starting to feel alive again. Tomorrow might be hard on her though. She knew that.

Tomorrow she would fly back to LA and her and Brittany would shake hands, sign the final papers, gather their stuff, and put the house that they had lived in for three years up for sale. Two weeks later she would be expected to report for work in her new office, in a new city, with her old last name.

But today? Today she was feeling invincible suddenly.

She was pulled out of her inner monologue by the shuffling of papers and looked up to find the real estate agent busily pulling forms out of her briefcase. "Do we need to do that today?" She asked trying not to chuckle as Elise with all of her bright blue hair and nose piercing flawlessly impersonated the prim and proper woman's excited behavior.

Instantly the woman blushed and shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I'm just happy to have helped you find a place suitable to your expectations. All I need you to do today is sign a couple of things and then I will fax the rest of it to you later on in the week at a convenient time."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's vocabulary, a sense of nostalgia washing over her as her mind briefly drifted to another prim and proper verbose brunette she had known years ago. Shaking her head she smiled at the woman. "Yes that would be fine."

Ignoring Elise's obvious annoyance the Latina carefully read over the documents she was signing. "Oh my god can you hurry it up a bit? Some of us have lives you know?" the Brit groaned, banging her head repeatedly on Santana's back.

"Elise I promise a few more minutes will not kill you," Santana laughed shaking her head and smiling apologetically at the realtor.

"It could you know," Elise said popping her head over Santana's shoulder. "I could literally die from the horny because you were focused on reading a stupid piece of paper when I could have been in Central Park making out with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend or having a quick shag behind one of the booths."

Smirking at the realtors intensely scandalized blush Santana blindly slapped behind her and laughed at the yelp of pain from her friend. "This looks to be all in order," Santana said straightening up and signing at the bottom. "Please have the rest of them sent to LA office?"

"Yes ma'am of course," the woman said quickly snatching up the papers and shoving them happily into her brief case. "I'm so happy to have helped you."

"I bet she is," Elise mock whispered from behind Santana making the realtor once again turn and intense bright red.

"All right come on," Santana said grabbing her sunglasses and dragging Elise towards the front door.

"It's about bloody time," Elise cheered racing ahead and pulling open the door. "Now come the fuck on, Pride celebrations wait for no one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later found the two of them happily nursing beers and wading through a sea of brightly covered booths and stands. "Ah this is the life," Elise said stopping to check out a passing woman's ass.

"Oh give it a rest, we both know Sandy has you completely whipped," Santana laughed shaking her head as she browsed a table covered in rainbow bumper stickers and witty slogans.

"I resent that remark," Elise groused shaking her head. "I am not whipped, just happily monogamous."

"Same difference," Santana laughed before taking a sip of her beer and glancing around the jovial crowd. "Where is she anyways?"

"She's busy helping put together some of the charity shows," Elise explained as they started making their way through the crowd.

"Sounds like fun," Santana chuckled side stepping a group of insanely buff mostly naked men covered in body glitter.

"Sounds boring as hell," Elise laughed shaking her head and waving at a few people she knew.

"Elise to you anything not involved with splattering paint on a wall sounds boring as hell," Santana corrected.

Suddenly a short red headed woman covered in freckles appeared in front of them and let out a squeal before flinging herself into Elise's arms. "Oh my god I've been looking for you all day," the woman said stepping back as she started digging through her bag eagerly. Next to her another woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Tina Cohen-Chang stood looking down at the ground in obvious irritation.

"Sorry had some business to take care of," Elise laughed shaking her head and pointing to Santana. "This lovely bitchy human being is my besty Santana. Santana this little ball of energy is Maria and the one burning a hole into the ground for some reason is Erica."

"Pleasure to meet you," Santana said quickly shaking Erica's hand and then turning to Maria who was still digging in her bag.

"Pleasure's all mine," Maria said hurriedly before giving a loud cheer and pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. "Check this out!" The excitable woman said pushing the flyer into Elise's face.

Instantly the blue haired woman's eyes sparkled with delight and she let out a loud barking laugh. "Oh my god, this is going to be good. Sandy wouldn't tell me anything about what was going on."

"Care to share?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at the flyer that was advertising a Charity Drag Show and something later called The Swag Auction.

"Oh god," Elise said covering her mouth and shaking her head as large tears ran down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Right so there is this woman. She's kind of a big deal."

"She's a fucking player," Erica suddenly growled before kicking the ground and storming away from them.

"Oh Christ Erica, let it go!" Elise called after her.

Maria sighed before turning to look back at them. "I'll see you two later?"

"Oh totally; we're not going to miss this for the world," Elise said smiling and receiving another small hug before Maria ran off in the direction of her friend.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked as the two woman walked towards a less crowded area and sat down on the grass.

"Ugh it's so stupid," Elise sighed before leaning back. "As I was saying there is this woman named Rach who is kind of a huge amazing deal in the gay community here in NY."

"And she's apparently a player?" Santana asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No. No she's not," Elise said shaking her head. "I mean okay. She's fucking gorgeous and she has more than likely shagged at least half the girls here today-"

"Yourself included," Santana interrupted smirking at the slightly dreamy look on her friend's face.

"Oh definitely myself included," Elise said sighing wistfully. "And let me throw it out there, best sex of my entire life with the exclusion of Sandy."

"I don't know," Santana chuckled. "Sounds like a player to me."

"Okay yes I know she sounds like one, but she totally isn't. She has never, not once, lied to any girl she has slept with. Rach does not do relationships. She will fuck your brains out until you're on like another plane of existence, but she is always up front about it just being sex," Elise explained taking a long sip from her beer.

"So what was that bitch's problem then?" Santana asking nodding her head in the direction of where they had been talking.

"Ugh it's so stupid," Elise groaned. "I mean Rach is this awesome fucking woman who is basically a pillar of the damn community. In the last five years she has raised so much money for our causes it's ridiculous."

"But," Santana asked cocking her head to the side.

"But there is a large group of women that apparently don't understand the meaning of the phrase this is just sex," Elise said rolling her eyes.

"Ah so bitter booty calls," Santana asked picking a piece of grass off of her jeans.

"Definitely bitter. I mean sure I can kind of see their issue. I don't think one woman alive has slept with Rach and not wanted to keep her. But that still doesn't mean they get to be bitter harpies just because they think their twats are magical enough to cure cancer," Elise explained shaking her head.

"What's so awesome about this chick?" Santana asked leaning back on her hands.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Elise said frowning thoughtfully. "I mean first there is the admittedly amazing sex. But it's more than that. She's just a good fucking person. Like she's that quintessential go to person for problems. Christ she councils snotty closet cases on the weekends on her own time. I don't think she's ever said no to anyone that needs some help."

"What does she do?" Santana asked becoming more intrigued by the second.

"She works for the Gays In Action. It's like an activist group that helps with everything from runaway teens to relationship counseling."

"Well that's noble," Santana said obviously impressed.

"Yeah. I don't think that's what she intended to do here though," Elise frowned. "She doesn't talk about it much but it's not exactly a secret that she came to the city from small town in Butfuck Midwest to be a singer."

"Do you know what happened?" Santana asked cocking her head to the side.

"Not exactly. As I heard it basically in her second year at uni she dated some girl who completely shattered her heart. Like broke the shit out of her. So she dropped out, went to the GIA for some counseling and ended up turning into a veritable warrior for Gay Rights." Elise was silent for a second before frowning slightly. "It is a shame though, knowing Rach even as causally as I do through Sandy I can say without a doubt that if she ever settled down she would make an awesome fucking wife for someone. She's just that kind of person."

"She does sound pretty epic," Santana admitted grabbing the flyer and pulling it towards her. Her brow quirked as she read through it and realized that this Rach chick would be performing during the Drag Show and was apparently the main article in the auction, whatever that meant. "So we're going to this?" She asked laying down the piece of paper and finishing off her beer.

"Oh we definitely are," Elise said nodding her head. "But for now what say we go get some food because I'm fucking starving and you need to try some New York pizza."

"Sounds like a plan," Santana laughed standing up and brushing herself off. "Hey Elise…thanks for making me come out here. I think I'm gonna like New York…it suits my style."

"Don't get mushy on me Lopez," Elise said shaking her head. "I am your best mate after all. Did you really think I'd let your sad pathetic ass mope around Los Angeles for the rest of your life."

"Shut up bitch," Santana laughed shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Now come on. I demand food," Elise cheered before grabbing the Latina's hand and puling her back into the festivities.

Later that evening Santana found herself standing next to Elise and her girlfriend Sandy staring up at large platform runway. All around them people were crowding towards the stage and Santana was glad that they had gotten here early.

Santana couldn't help but laugh along with Elise and Sandy when they pointed to a sizeable group of women who looked positively annoyed with the entire event. Santana noted the woman from earlier, Erica, was with them.

Suddenly a mic clicked on and all eyes were drawn to the stage as an unbelievably gorgeous six and a half foot tall drag queen walked out from behind the small curtained off area behind the stage. "I still find it devastating that most of the drag queens in this city look better than me even on their worst days," Sandy sighed wistfully.

"Oh baby you look amazing no matter what," Elise said wrapping her arms around the woman and flipping Santana off when she faked gagging.

When the drag queen began making announcements the crowd quieted down immediately. "Hello all you lovely lovely people," she called out beaming at the audience. "We're about to start the drag competition and I know you're all excited to see these lovely ladies in action, but first we're gonna go over the rules."

"Yeah how does this thing work?" Santana asked turning to her friends only to find them wrapped up in a make out session. Rolling her eyes Santana turned back to the stage and pushed down her sunglasses.

"Now as you all know the ten fine ass ladies competing this evening have been chosen over the last month at various events around the city. The rules are simple. In a second they'll be out here strutting their stuff. On their backs they'll have a number. Choose your favorite and text their number to 87456 to donate five dollars," at this point the Queen raised a small clicker in her hand and pressed a button and the large mega screen behind the stage lit up brightly to show a bar graph numbered one through ten.

"Now you can vote as many times as you want and please do because every single cent we collect here today will be put towards building the new Hope center. For those of you unaware the Hope center is a safe haven in our city for runaway GLBT teenagers." All around the crowd was cheering loudly at the mention of this center and Santana looked over and smiled when she saw that Elise and Sandy had finally managed to untangle themselves and turn their attention to the stage.

"So dig deep my friends!" The glamorous drag queen yelled causing another uproar of cheers. "And now without further adieu I give you your ten finalists being accompanied by the Hope center's very own Rachel Berry!"

Santana felt like she had been knocked on her ass almost immediately. She whipped her glasses off of her face and turned to Elise with wide shocked eyes. "Rachel Berry!" She yelled loudly making Elise back up in confusion.

"Yeah that's her full name…what's wrong?" Elise asked quirking a highly befuddled brow at the Latina.

Suddenly the opening stings to How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina And The Diamonds started blaring out of the large speaker around the stage and Santana's eyes whipped frantically back to the stage. This couldn't be happening. She was positive that this had to be just a very very VERY large coincidence.

That belief was shattered just a second later when a very familiar brunette strutted out from behind the curtain followed by ten amazing looking Queens, cocked her hip, and started to practically seduce the entire audience with just one look.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you've gotta be the first to run. _

Santana was sure that the performers were doing some kind of elaborate choreographed dance, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. Rachel who had apparently changed…A LOT. Santana wasn't exactly sure what to look at first. The thick wavy hair that framed the woman's face that was heavily accentuated by dark smoky makeup. The tight as skin ripped jeans paired with a torn rainbow shirt. Or possibly the tattoos that completely covered every inch of the woman's exposed flesh.

_Rule number two_, _just don't get attached to somebody you could lose. So let me tell you._

Santana's eyes were wide with shock and her jaw had dropped completely. Her thoughts were completely scattered and ranging from between "oh my god what the fucking fuck" to "what the fuck happened to Broadway" before landing squarely on "I want to fuck her six ways from Sunday".

The Rachel before her oozed with confident roguish sex appeal as she strutted up and done the runway, stopping every few feet to wink at a girl or roll her hips suggestively towards the crowd.

Suddenly, just when the chorus picked up and Santana was almost positive she was going to spontaneously combust, those deep brown eyes turned to her. Rachel faltered for the smallest of seconds. Santana was the only one who noticed and that is only because she had spent roughly three years watching Rachel perform and on occasion performing with her up close and personal.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you. _

Those eyes searched all of the immediate area around Santana, at first the Latina was a bit confused but then she realized that the singer was most likely looking for Brittany. She kind of shrugged a little as Rachel strode towards her, her voice pitch perfect and her eyes glinting suddenly mischievously at the Latina.

Slowly the girl bent over and reached a tattooed arm out to Santana. And if the woman wasn't completely turned on yet, she was the second Rachel's fingers ghosted along her jaw line and closed her mouth.

_How to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you. At least a think I do. _

With a teasing roguish wink the brunette straightened up, pumping her hips one last time towards the dazed Latina before returning to what had obviously been a choreographed number.

All around her people were cheering, Santana was aware that Elise was asking her what the "bloody hell that was", and across the way she could see the "bitter booty call" group staring daggers into her soul.

But Santana paid all of that no mind; instead she watched Rachel hungrily as she teased and taunted the crowd, dancing in between the drag queens, and managing to sing perfectly while doing it.

She hadn't seen nor really thought about Rachel Berry in years, honestly after graduation had ended and they had all gone their separate ways the girl had been pushed out of her mind. Most of the group had managed to keep contact with each other but no one had heard from the woman since Sophomore year of college, and Santana could see why.

Before she knew it the song had ended and she was left still standing in a daze when Rachel jumped down from the stage directly in front of her and stared up at her cockily. "Hey good looking, you come here often?" Rachel teased extending her arms cautiously for a hug.

Santana blinked out of the tumultuous fog her brain was in and quickly reciprocated the embrace. "Jesus fucking Christ, Berry. You got hot."

"Well thank you Santana, you're still looking amazing yourself," Rachel chuckled shaking her head and backing away. "What are you doing here? I thought you ended up in LA."

"I did but I'm actually moving here in a couple of weeks," Santana said, her voice still slightly spacey at the fact that she was talking to Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry who she wanted to fuck very badly.

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked pushing back her hair and pulling it up with a scrunchy to reveal mess of neck tattoos that had Santana squeezing her legs together with want.

When the question pervaded her senses though she frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "We didn't work out. We're separating."

Rachel's eyes were awash with sympathy and a tiny hand shot out to run down Santana's upper arm. "I'm sorry Santana. I was positive that if any couple from Glee was going to make it, it would have been you two."

"Yeah, it's okay," Santana said uncomfortably fighting back the tingle in her throat this subject always brought on. "We're still really good friends. We just kind of went different direction with her life."

"Still it sucks," Rachel said pulling the woman in for another hug.

The sound of a throat clearing caught their attention and the two brunettes turned to find Sandy and Elise looking at them with identical what the fuck expressions. "Oi you two know each other?" Elise asked lunging forwards and smacking them both on the shoulders.

"Obviously jerk," Santana growled rubbing her shoulder. Secretly she was extremely thankful for the shove. It had managed to get her brain out of the gutter.

"Yeah Santana and I go way back," Rachel chuckled shaking her head and turning to the stage as they announced the winner of the show and how much money had been raised. "Sixty-eight hundred dollars, not bad," she said turning to Sandy and smiling widely.

"Not bad at all," Sandy agreed nodding her head.

Santana took the time to focus on Rachel up close as she chatted with Sandy about the various other events going on that day. Time had definitely been very great to Rachel. She practically glowed with confidence and a sexy aura that had everyone in the area staring at her with mixed looks of lust and envy.

The tattoos on her arms were what attracted Santana the most. One was a starscape of swirling blues and purples with a quote floating in the middle that Santana couldn't make out clearly. Rachel seemed to have noticed her inquisitive leering and chuckled under her breath before extending her arm so Santana could get a better look. _**We're all made of star stuff. **_

Smirking fondly at the familiarity of the tattoo Santana moved around the woman so she could get a look at the other one. It was a mess of words that were hard to decipher. Some were written in large block print, some in tiny cursive. They went every which direction over lapping each other in some areas. Quirking a brow Santana caught Rachel's attention and looked down at her arm.

"Lyrics," Rachel explained smiling impishly at the Latina.

"Of course," Santana laughed shaking her head and looking around. Frowning she realized they were alone. "Where did Sandy and Elise go?"

"The left about five minutes ago," Rachel laughed. "You seemed to be preoccupied."

"Well can you blame me?" Santana asked smirking at the woman. "I mean the last time I saw you, you were wearing an argyle sweater and a plaid skirt with mary-janes. This is slightly bizarre."

Rachel seemed pensive for a moment before shrugging. "Like I said, people change."

Santana fought the urge to flinch at the coldness lying right under the singer's tone. Anyone else wouldn't have heard it, but they had history. She would recognize it in her sleep. Wanting to avoid pissing off this new version of Rachel Berry, Santana simply nodded. "Fair enough."

Rachel took a breath before seeming to reset her face to a cocky smile that made Santana's arousal rush back tenfold. "So Lopez, how about we walk around for a while?"

"You're on Berry," Santana shot back immediately.

And they did walk. And they talked non-stop. Santana filled Rachel in on what she had been doing the last few years while Rachel talked proudly of her work with the Hope center.

Two things bothered Santana about the entire exchange though.

One, this Rachel was so different from the girl she had known. There was a way that she walked and carried herself like she was constantly waiting for some kind of attack. Not in the "I'm going to get slushied way", more in the "come near me and I will gut you like a fish" way. Oh she smiled and waved and nodded at all the dozens of girls who practically tripped over themselves to talk to her. But there was a cold detachment to the woman that made Santana uneasy.

Truthfully, it reminded her of herself. A long time ago, back before Brittany had broken down her walls. She wanted to know what had happened but Rachel was very careful in her wording of questions. She never let on what had caused such a dramatic shift in her character and Santana was now insanely curious about the girl Elise had mentioned before. The girl that had somehow managed to break the unbreakable Rachel Berry.

The second thing that bothered the Latina was that even though she was bothered by the change, she was practically dripping with arousal by it. This Rachel Berry was just so fucking hot. And when she thought about High School Rachel Berry in relationship to this Rachel Berry it made her even hotter. She felt a little sick and twisted by it, but aroused none the less.

Rachel was not helping at all in that case. Maybe it was the way she interacted with all people but the woman was flirting shamelessly with Santana. Her hands brushed her sides every time they stopped to look at a booth. She made sure to lean in talk into her ear to be heard over the crowd, sending hot breath down the Latina's neck.

It was taking some extreme will power on Santana's part to not just rip off the woman's clothing and ride her fingers into oblivion right then and there. Finally the sky darkened and large projector lights clicked on, bathing the crowd in neon rainbow colors.

Santana noticed Rachel checking her watch and she quirked a brow. Two could easily play at Rachel's game and it just so happened she was a pro. "You got somewhere to be, Berry?" She asked leaning in and nipping at the woman's earlobe.

"I do," Rachel said cockily letting her hands rest on the Latina's waist and squeezing slightly. "It's a shame though, because I really want nothing more than to fuck you right now."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Santana growled feeling her knees go weak as she began to realize that she might be out matched by Rachel. It had been a long time since she had had to turn on the seductress in her.

"Unfortunately," Rachel continued in the woman's hear, gently stroking her upper arm with her fingers. "My time is for sale this evening."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, her eyes flashing possessively at the thought of not having sex with the woman tonight. What? She was really fucking turned on thank you very much.

Rachel giggled and shook her head before backing away from the Latina to give her some breathing room. "We're auctioning off dates tonight to raise more money for the Hope center," she explained as she started leading the woman back towards the area of the park holding the stages.

"Ah so that's what that Swag auction thing was about," Santana chuckled running a hand through her hair as her heart rate started to return to normal.

"Indeed it is," Rachel chirped waving at a group of people she obviously knew.

"So hooking for Charity…that's unique," Santana quipped shaking her head and once again marveling at the change in the woman's personality.

"We're not hooking for charity," Rachel chastised rolling her eyes. "People are simply bidding on a night out of their choice. Movies, dinner, that sort of stuff," she explained as they came upon a large crowd of people standing around the largest stage.

"Mhmm," Santana hummed smirking at the woman before catching her by a belt loop and pulling her flush against her body. "And if that person wants to spend the night fucking?" Two could play the game.

Rachel smirked and looked up into Santana's eyes making the woman's breath catch at the intensity behind them; detached, careful, cautious intensity, but intensity none the less. Santana briefly mused in her head that Rachel had to be the only person in the world that could make someone feel like they were the only person in the world, whilst also making them feel like she was a million miles away. The Latina shook the thoughts from her head when Rachel rested a hand on her shoulder and stroked her bare skin with her thumb.

"Well if that person wants to fuck and I'm also feeling it, then I suppose I'd fuck her brains out," Rachel chuckled shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath to keep her voice calm Santana quirked an eyebrow and let her hand rest on Rachel's hip. "So can anyone bid during this shindig?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "Anyone who is passionate about a good cause."

"Oh I've definitely got passion," Santana growled leaning forwards to kiss the woman only to have her pull away with a laugh.

"I've never doubted that about you," Rachel said biting her bottom lip and backing away from the woman. "It's actually one of the things I always admired about you."

"Oh I'm sure," Santana said rolling her eyes and resting her hands on her hips.

"It's true you know," Rachel said her voice taking on a serious lilt that betrayed the cocky smile on her face. "I always admired the way you held yourself. You didn't let anyone get to you or hurt you."

Suddenly uncomfortable under the woman's intense gaze Santana rubbed the back of her neck. "Shit, Berry. Like you let anyone get to you either."

Rachel smiled for a second before dipping her eyes and shaking her head. "I'll see you later Lopez," she said looking back up with that cocky detached grin.

Ignoring the slight pang to her heart Santana nodded and took the cue from the woman. "Oh you can count on that Berry," Santana said leering at the woman as she disappeared into the crowd.

Forty-five minutes later Santana was standing directly in front of the stage standing next to Elise and trying to ignore her loud boisterous teasing as they auctioned off the most muscled man Santana had ever seen. "Alright, alright," Elise said wiping tears from her eyes and calming down. "I'm sorry, you bitch. Now tell me all about little Rach."

Santana stiffened uncomfortably and faked glancing at her phone. "Not much to tell. We didn't run in the same social circles."

"Really?" Elise asked frowning in confusion. "But weren't you like head bitch in charge or something?"

"Something like that," Santana said laughing stiffly.

"Wait," Elise gasped, her eyes getting wide. "Are you inferring that Rach Hotpants wasn't what like…popular or something?"

Santana was silent as she thought about the proper way to answer that. It was obvious that Rachel had kept a tight lid on her entire life before starting at the Hope center and making her way into the panties of half of the city, and Santana felt a strong urge to protect the image for the woman. "She was popular in her own right," Santana said slowly.

Elise obviously wanted more information but the ecstatic cheering of numerous women caught their attention and they looked up to see Rachel strutting on to the stage. Suddenly a fierce wave of determination rolled over Santana and she squared her shoulders as she watched the various women walking up to the stage. Her competition. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the Erica chick slithering into the group.

The bidding started off at two hundred dollars and went up in increments of fifty. Santana held back watching as women started walking away from the stage, obviously having reached their financial limit. She couldn't help but smirk. She wouldn't say she was loaded but she definitely had enough money to throw around.

Rachel for her part strode around the stage throwing kisses and winks at the excited bidders, her eyes flashing with lust at several of them. When the bidding started to slow down at the nine hundred dollar mark Santana walked up to the stage and put her hands on her hips.

"One thousand dollars," she called out leering up at Rachel who bit her lip and smirked cockily at her.

Instantly she heard several groans behind her and Santana smirked as she looked over her shoulder and watched most of the group walking away. A woman in a dark black suit with red hair glared at her before stepping up next to Santana and haughtily calling out one thousand and fifty dollars.

"Two thousand and fifty dollars," Santana yelled out before the woman had even finished her bidding.

Behind them they could hear the crowd letting out jeering hisses of amusement. The woman next to her glared at Santana and stomped off and the Latina let out a bark of laughter before turning back to the stage. The drag queen emceeing the event looked down at her and smiled, clearly about to announce her as winner when she heard Erica calling out behind her. "Three thousand dollars!" The woman screamed out rushing the stage and glaring up at Rachel who sighed down at her and then looked pleadingly at Santana.

Santana laughed and shook her head before looking over at Erica and carefully, slowly, pronouncing the words, "Five thousand dollars."

Erica looked like she was about to shit herself with anger and Santana got a certain glee out of watching her run back into the crowd crying before looking up at Rachel who was shaking her head at her and gazing hungrily at Santana. The look in the woman's eyes made Santana shiver with anticipation when she jumped down from the stage into her arms.

"Well Lopez, you've got me for the night. Now what are you going to do with me?" Rachel asked trailing a finger up Santana's chest and between her tits.

Smirking she turned around and looked at Elise raising her eyebrows in silent question. "Oh bloody hell," Elise sighed shaking her head and throwing Santana her keys. "I'll be at Sandy's. Just make sure you animals keep it in the guest room."

Chuckling as she snatched the keys out of midair Santana turned and looked down at Rachel. "Come on Berry. Let's see if you live up to the hype."

If Santana was being very truthful to herself she would admit that she had thought, once upon a time, what it would be like to bang Rachel Berry. I mean yes, in high school the girl had annoyed the ever loving shit out of her, but she had eyes. Rachel had legs that went on for ever and coupled with the girl's singing voice was enough to cause an uncomfortable wetness in Santana's spankies more than a few times. And she had a strong suspicion that Rachel had to be an amazing kisser given her voice lessons and ridiculous breathe control.

She had thought that Rachel would be a gentle even timid lover. She had imagined it as all fluttering eyes and quite gasps.

But somewhere between Rachel ripping off Santana's clothing like it was on fire and throwing her down on the guest room bed, the Latina was forced to concede that at least for this current-day Rachel Berry, she was extremely mistaken.

The two brunettes exploded into Elise's grungy Brooklyn apartment like an atomic bomb going off. Santana was aware that the door had shut behind them and that Rachel had locked it but if you had asked the Latina her name at the moment she would have blanked completely.

Rachel was a blur of teeth scraping against her neck and nails running down Santana's back under her shirt. Dimly she was also aware that she was moaning like a cat in heat and bucking up into the shorter women but she could care less about trifle things like dignity at the moment.

"Jesus fuck," Santana moaned, her chest arching up towards Rachel as the once diva steered them towards the bedrooms never once taking her lips off of Santana's neck.

"Jesus has nothing to do with this, Babe," Rachel chuckled huskily as she kicked open the guest bedroom and pushed Santana into the guest room.

"You seem to know your way around," Santana laughed as she hurriedly pushed her open suitcase off of the bed. Suddenly two strong arms encircled her from behind and Santana let out a moan at the feeling of Rachel's nipples rubbing against her back through the thin material of her shirt.

"I might have been over a couple of times," Rachel growled grabbing the bottom of the music executive's shirt and pulling it over her head in one deft move.

"Just a couple," Santana chuckled breathlessly as nimble fingers quickly unzipped her jeans and rolled them down causing her to nearly lose her balance. "Fucking Christ," the Latina moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as Rachel made short work of her bra and panties and began palming her breasts.

"Does that feel good, Lopez?" Rachel asked huskily as she expertly rolled taunt nipples between her fingers and sending violent shivers up and down Santana's body.

For a second Santana tried to hold onto her pride, but a sharp tug to her right nipple caused her to let out a downright raunchy moan and all she could do was nod and whimper. "God what are you doing to me?" the Latina asked as she tried to clench her thighs together to relieve some of the building pressure. It would be rather embarrassing if she came just from having her nipples worked over.

"Whatever I want," Rachel laughed before biting Santana's shoulder and spinning her around. Small hands dug into her hair and Santana let out a groan when the shorter woman pulled her into a deep kiss that gave her goosebumpes.

Santana was more than pleased to discover she had been right about one thing. Rachel Berry was a fucking phenomenal kisser. With every swift pointed move of the shorter woman's tongue against her own Santana felt herself getting wetter and wetter until she was shaking and her thighs were drenched with need.

Rachel didn't stab at her with her tongue like Puck had done, and her kisses weren't gentle like Brittany's had been. Rachel's kisses were full of heady explosive need that left Santana gasping for oxygen yet unwilling to interrupt the full on assault of her mouth.

Rachel's hands were just as busy as well. One of Rachel's heavily tattooed arms was pressed between them, the fingers pulling deliberately and roughly at the Latina's almost painfully stiff nipples. The shorter woman's other hand rested on Santana's waist, her nails digging into tanned flesh in a deliciously painful way.

If Santana was in the right mind she would have been embarrassed at the needy way she followed the singer's lips when they left hers. But right now when the need to come was almost painful she couldn't give two shits about things like pride and composure.

Rachel seemed to be enjoying it way too much though. That was obvious from the impish way the woman looked into her eyes and teasingly bit her lip. "Who would have thought I'd have Santana Lopez all desperate for me huh? What would the other Cheerios say?" She chuckled as she pushed Santana back on the bed and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't give a flying fuck what they would say, Berry," Santana growled scrambling to the middle of the bed and moving one of her hands to her painfully hard clit hoping to alleviate just a little of the pressure that had built up in her body.

"Uh-uh," Rachel growled as she quickly straddled the Latina and held her wrists down beside her head. "You're mine tonight."

"Really," Santana laughed breathlessly as she bucked her hips up in desperation. "Because I'm pretty sure I bought you not the other way around."

"Shame on you," Rachel tsked shaking her head and rolling hips downwards causing Santana to let out a moan. "You simply donated to a worthwhile cause. I would have had you tonight even if you'd lost."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself there, Berry," Santana said, trying to sound cocky despite the fact that she was practically writhing like a cat in heat under the former diva.

"Oh I'm completely sure of myself," Rachel growled shifting suddenly and swiftly running the fingers of her left hand through Santana's drenched pussy. "Fuck you're wet."

At just the slightest touch to her aching clit Santana said goodbye to her last vestiges of pride and nodded her head feverishly. "Yes, yes please," she half begged half moaned as Rachel began making pointed light strokes over her clit.

"Yes, yes please, who?" Rachel husked, dipping her head down and nipped at Santana's left ear. "I'm gonna make you scream name, Santana. My actual name. Not Berry, not Manhands. You're going to scream Rachel like it's the only word you know anymore," the woman growled as her fingers pressed roughly against the woman's stiff clit and stilled.

"Oh god, I'll force Katy Perry to sing a five minute ballad composed of nothing but your name - just please don't stop," Santana begged rolling her hips up into Rachel's fingers desperately.

"Tempting, but I think Gaga would be better suited for that number," Rachel laughed. "Wait is Gaga signed with your label?" She asked stopping midstroke and staring down questioningly at Santana.

"Fuck I'll sign her tomorrow! Just keep moving your goddamn fingers!" Santana yelled bucking her hips up so rough Rachel nearly fell over.

"Oh shit sorry," Rachel laughed resuming her strokes and beginning to move her fingers in tight pointed circles that had Santana gasping for oxygen. "You know I always imagined what it would be like to have you like this," Rachel husked as she began rolling her hips down in rhythm with her fingers. "To have you underneath me, begging."

"Does it…live up…to your expectations?" Santana managed to pant out as her vision began to spot slightly and the muscles in her legs and stomach started to tense like vices.

"And more but this isn't the only thing I imagined doing to you," Rachel chuckled as she removed her fingers and began to bite and suck her way down Santana's taunt abs.

The slow burn that had been building in Santana's body turned into an inferno when she realized what was about to happen and she unabashedly spread her legs as far as they would go and propped herself up on her elbows to watch. Dark brown eyes nearly black with passion met hers and Santana let out the absolutely raunchiest moan as she watched Rachel's mouth cover her soaked pussy.

The Latina's hands shot out and buried themselves in curly brown hair of their own volition when the tattooed singer ran her tongue slowly from her opening to her clit letting out a satisfied moan. "God you taste amazing," Rachel husked before diving back in and beginning to tongue fuck Santana like it was her day job.

"Oh my god. Oh Dios, por favor, sí justo ahí no pares! Don't stop," Santana rambled loudly, her hips losing all sense of control and grinding down desperately.

Her only answer were the lewd, downright dirty sounds coming from between her legs as Rachel's tongue swirled around Santana's clit in obviously meticulously practiced circles. Santana felt as if her entire body was on fire and every stroke on Rachel's tongue was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm or quite possibly a heart attack. Either option was welcomed at the moment as Santana's body shook with anticipation and her back started to arch.

Just when the Latina was certain that it couldn't possibly get any better she felt three of Rachel's fingers slam into her causing her to release a primal howl. "Oh fuck yes," Santana screamed out, her vision turning to black as the other woman pressed deeper and deeper into her with every thrust.

Santana was only half aware of the sounds coming out of her, but she noted somewhere in the back of her mind that she was in fact screaming Rachel's name over and over again so loud half of New York could probably hear her. But she was fully aware of the red hot pressure building up in her abdomen like a volcano ready to explode and take out half of the world with it.

Just when she began to question if she was in fact experiencing a heart attack Rachel's fingers curled and hit home and the former diva bit down on Santana's clit destroying her entire thought process as her orgasm slammed through her like a force of nature.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed as her hands slapped around her trying to find purchase to hold herself down as she squirted for the first time in her life into the mouth of a very receptive Rachel Berry.

For her part Rachel never stopped the insistent rough strokes of her tongue until Santana knew she either had to stop her or commit to death. Using what little strength she had Santana tugged on Rachel's hair until the former diva let out a breathless chuckle and finally removed her fingers from Santana's overly sensitive pussy. Carefully the tattooed woman crawled up Santana's body leaving a trail of surprisingly gentle kisses in her wake that caused Santana to shiver for entirely different reasons.

Feeling nearly delirious from her explosive release Santana smiled as Rachel settled down on top of her and shook her head. "Who would have thought Rachel Berry was such a stud in bed?" She asked letting her head fall back on the pillows.

"I have many talents," Rachel chuckled, kissing Santana softly before crawling off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Amen to that," Santana laughed rolling onto her side and sighing contentedly. That feeling of contentedness was extinguished a mere moment later though when Rachel leaned over to grab her shoes. "Um going somewhere?" Santana asked propping herself up on an elbow and frowning slightly.

Rachel chuckled humorously at the question but turned back to Santana with a soft smile. "I don't do sleepovers," she said simply shrugging and looking back down at the shoes in her hands.

Santana was speechless for a moment before the statement caught up with her and her brows furrowed unhappily. She remembered vaguely Elise mentioning Rachel's personality but she had a hard time suddenly reconciling it with the girl she knew in High School. One thing was for sure though. She was no where near done with the sex part of the evening.

Calling upon her best HBIC vibes Santana cleared her throat and raised a brow expectantly at the brunette. "What?" Rachel said raising a brow right back at her, her voice revealing a hint of fear that Santana recognized from their shared youth.

Taking a deep breath Santana bit back a rush of curiosity at the woman's attitude. "Oh Jesus dump the shoes and get back here," Santana said rolling her eyes.

Rachel wavered slightly, her hands tightening on the boots in her hand as she quirked a brow at Santana. "What?"

"Rachel," Santana sighed sitting up and rubbing her face. "Three things. One, I believe I have already told you I am in the middle of divorce. A divorce as you know, to the woman I have been in love with since we were all in Kindergarten. Thus I am in no hurry to have any sort of relationship right now. You following me?"

"I believe so," Rachel chuckled before dropping her boots and sighing.

"Two, I'm fucking exhausted and I want a nap. Like, Christ, that was the best sex I have ever had."

"You're welcome," Rachel said cockily smiling at the music exec.

"That's the third thing," Santana said rolling her eyes at the brunette. "I do wish to thank you. After a small power nap, I say we fuck until the sun comes up."

"Well," Rachel said leaning back on her hands and biting her lip. "I suppose it's not technically a sleep over if we don't get any actual sleep. And a power nap doesn't count as actual sleep in my book."

"Now you're coming with me on this Berry," Santana laughed as she pulled the brunette down beside her and got comfortable.

"Oh we're back to Berry now, are we?" Rachel asked arching a brow as she got comfortable with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed.

"Yeah. We might have to repeat the whole name screaming thing several more times just to make sure it sticks," Santana yawned as she let her eyes roam freely over the random lyrics inked into Rachel's arm.

Rachel laughed at this before letting out a heavy yawn and closing her eyes. "Santana Lopez, I promise by the time the sun comes up over New York City tomorrow morning, my name is going to be more important to you than Breadsticks."

Lazily Santana chuckled and shut her eyes, touched in a small part of her heart by the statement for reasons she couldn't understand. "Promises, promises." Her last thought was more of a realization that nearly every song they had sand in Glee had made it to the brunettes tattooed arm.

**No really should I write more of this Universe? Let me know please. **


End file.
